Despierta
by GaBaL
Summary: Nora solo cuenta con Bill para poder salvarse. ¿Podrán conseguirlo juntos? TH - Bill Kaulitz
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Esta historia es algo que ha surgido de repente. Está basada en un libro que leí hace cinco años y del cual no recuerdo el nombre nnU **_

_**Escuchando música me entró la inspiración repentina y me puse a escribir (a las 4 a. m. .) y surgió **__**à**__** Aviso de que la idea es que la historia sea cortita, poquitos capítulos**_

_**¡Espero que os guste! ¡Besos!**_

1.

Se sentó pesadamente en la incómoda silla del pasillo del hospital. Se tapó la cabeza con las manos mientras escuchaba a su madre hablar por teléfono junto a ella. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y pensar con claridad. Alzó la mirada hacia su madre. Una mujer de mediana edad que en esos momentos trataba de mantener la compostura, porque si ella se hundía todos caían con ella. Volvió a bajar la mirada al escuchar como su madre acababa con esa conversación y se sentaba a su lado. Cerró los ojos al notar los brazos de su madre alrededor de sus hombros y sin poder evitarlo el gemido que estaba atascado en su garganta desde hacía un rato salió de sus labios junto con un torrente de lágrimas.

Su madre se limitaba a abrazarla llorando junto ella. Trataba de pensar en qué había pasado y cómo. En qué momento todo su mundo se había resquebrajado ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Un vacío se extendía desde su estómago a todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir el ser más desdichado de la tierra.

-Disculpen.-escucharon una voz femenina ante ellas. Ambas alzaron sus llorosas miradas hacia la enfermera que se dirigía hacia ellas.-Pueden pasar a verla.

Su madre se levantó de inmediato mientras ella se quedó quieta unos segundos. No tenía fuerzas. No podía verla.

-Vamos cariño.-dijo su madre con calidez extendiéndole su mano. Tragó saliva y se limpió torpemente las lágrimas de la cara poniéndose de piés y estrechando la mano de su madre.

Pasaron a una habitación de un blanco inmaculado. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y dejaban pasar los rallos de sol de ese día tan soleado. Miró adelante y creyó que se desmayaría. Ahí estaba, frente a ella, parecía tan tranquila. Su madre se soltó de ella volviendo a llorar y corrió junto a la chica que yacía en esa cama. Notó como su corazón parecía latir con menos fuerzas y más dolor al ver a su madre llorando apoyada en el pecho de la chica.

Caminó lentamente hasta la cama. Se paró al lado de su madre y la observó. Parecía dormida. Tocó su mano con algo de miedo. Estaba fría. La miró a la cara y sintió deseos de gritarle y pegarle. Todo era su culpa. Absolutamente todo.

Su madre se limitaba a llorar y a susurrarle cosas mientras ella observaba en silencio a su hermana pequeña. Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse en lágrimas al recordar su última conversación con ella. Discutían por algo que en esos momentos le parecía la mayor estupidez del mundo. Lloró aún más al recordar la mirada de odio de su hermana por no dejarle sus converses antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo. Esa era la última imagen de su hermana antes de verla en coma postrada en esa cama. No podía comprenderlo. No lo entendía. Mil preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza.. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo no fue capaz de verlo? ¿Desde cuándo su hermana le ocultaba eso?¿En qué momento su hermana se había convertido en una desconocida para ella? Y la idea que más le atormentaba era que ella, la hermana mayor, no había sido capaz de cuidarla, de escucharla y apoyarla en el infierno que debía haber pasado desde hacía un tiempo. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se apoyó en una silla. Su madre se giró hacia ella.

-Necesito salir.. Salir de aquí.-dijo atropelladamente antes de salir del cuarto sin saber a dónde ir. Caminó por el pasillo llorando y siendo observada por varias personas. Subió por unas escaleras hasta que encontró un estrecho y desierto pasillo en el cual se sentó. Permaneció allí varios minutos hasta que notó como su móvil sonaba en su bolsillo. Lo sacó dispuesta a rechazar la llamada pero vio que era su mejor amiga. Suspiró y descolgó.

-¿Cómo está?-escuchó a su amiga. Le contó como pudo lo poco que les habían dicho los médicos mientras su amiga escuchaba en silencio sin poder creer lo que le decía. Lloraba desconsolada mientras recordaba el momento en que uno de los doctores les informó de lo que le había pasado a su hermana.-Sobredosis.

**Hasta aquí por hoy.. ¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola!! Aquí estoy con el 2º capítulo!!!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario Lunaleen!! Espero que os guste.. y que lo entendáis poco a poco, sé que es algo raro al principio jejejeje!! cualquier duda me comentáis en un review!!! Muchos besos!!!_**

2.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sala oscura. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver algo a su alrededor pero era imposible. Todo era oscuridad. Absoluta oscuridad.

-¿Hola?.-preguntó asustada. Escuchó su voz retumbar en unas paredes que no lograba distinguir. Ando un par de pasos adelante tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Pero era imposible. No recordaba nada.

-Nora.-escuchó como una voz le llamaba. Fue un susurro casi inaudible que llegó hasta sus oídos. "_Nora__"_volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre.

-¿Mamá? ¡¡Mamá!!.-llamó desesperada. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Con la respiración acelerada tanteó en los bolsillos de su vaquero en busca de su móvil pero no estaba.-Mierda.. ¿dónde coño estoy?.-preguntó en voz alta asustada.

Sin previo aviso un rayo de luz la iluminó tenuemente. Miró adelante buscando el lugar de donde procedía la luz pero no fue capaz de ver nada. Era como si surgiera de la nada.-¿Qué..?

-Nora.-volvió a oír su nombre. Pero esa no era la voz de su madre. No reconoció la voz. Era la voz de un chico. Suave.

-¿Hola?.-preguntó desesperada.

-Hola.-le respondió la voz masculina desde algún lugar. Nora escudriñó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al chico que le hablaba.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es éste sitio?.-preguntó aterrada.

-Tranquila.-la voz del chico se mantenía tranquila. Un nuevo rayo de luz la iluminó. Bajó la mirada contrariada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?.-preguntó pensando en qué era un psicópata o algo así que le había secuestrado.-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?.-miles de preguntas bullían en su mente.

-¿No lo recuerdas?.-preguntó la voz. No era capaz de decir desde dónde le hablaba ese chico.

-No, nada.-admitió. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos.-¿Qué es este lugar?.-volvió a preguntar.

-Tu mente.-le respondió la voz con serenidad. Nora abrió los ojos impresionada.

-¿Estás de coña, no?.-soltó harta de la situación.-Mira chaval, seas quien seas y quieras lo que quieras de mí.. Me da igual, yo me voy.-dijo asqueada y asustada girándose hacia la salida. Se encontró con más oscuridad. La voz se mantuvo en silencio.-¿Dónde coño está la puta salida?.-gritó.

-No hay.-dijo con simpleza la voz. Nora comenzó a andar atenta de escuchar algo que le indicase que el chico se acercaba a ella dispuesto a atacarle, pero no notó nada, era como si estuviese sola. Siguió andando pensando en que en algún momento chocaría contra una pared pero nada. Pudo pasar horas andando y nada. Vacío, oscuridad y silencio.

-¿Ya te has cansado de buscar la salida?.-le preguntó la voz. Nora bufó harta y alzó la cabeza.

-Vale.. Esto es una broma, una cámara oculta o algo así, ¿no?.-exclamó enfadada.-He escuchado a mi madre.. Mamá, no tiene gracia.-reclamó.

-Tu madre no puede oírte.-le dijo la voz. Nora se asustó.

-¿Porqué?.-preguntó.

-Porque estás en tu mente.-le repitió el chico.

-Me estás asustando.-admitió mirando desesperadamente a todas partes.-¿Porqué no sales y dejas de hablarme a oscuras?

-No puedo.-le respondió el chico.

-Al menos da la luz.-le pidió abrazándose a sí misma para evitar temblar. No tenía frío. Era puro miedo.

-Eres tú la que puede dar la luz y hacerme salir, no yo.-dijo la voz. Nora entrecerró los ojos fastidiada.

-Vale.. Pues dime dónde está el interruptor.-exigió. La voz rió levemente.

-No puedo porque no hay.-le aclaró. Nora suspiró frustrada dispuesta a decir alguna barbaridad cuando la voz habló.

-¿No lo recuerdas, Nora?.-le preguntó suavemente. Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, recordar, ¿el qué?

-No.-admitió.-¿Se puede saber cómo narices he llegado a mi mente?.-preguntó escéptica.

-Eso es lo que debes recordar.-le aclaró la voz. Cerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria. Su madre, su hermana, sus amigos, el instituto, la música, las fiestas.. Nada especial que pudiera hacerle llegar a su mente.

-Un momento.-se paró de golpe y abrió los ojos encontrándose con esa oscuridad y los dos rayos de luz ante ella. Esos dos rayos de luz se multiplicaron y ante ella surgieron otros dos.-Recuerdo que salí de casa enfadada.-un nuevo rayo de luz. Ya podía ver la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Bien, Nora.-le animó la voz.

Comenzó a hacer memoria cerrando los ojos.-Por culpa de una discusión con mi hermana.-seguía con los ojos cerrados. Dos nuevos rayos de luz iluminaron el oscuro lugar.-Salgo de casa y me encuentro con Sonia.-siguió recordando la última tarde mientras más luz comenzaba a iluminar el lugar. Recordó que llegaba a un parque.

-Un parque.-dijo abriendo los ojos. Se encontró con que gran parte del lugar estaba iluminado por rayos de luz que no parecían tener ni comienzo ni fin. Se giró sobre sí misma y sonrió levemente.

-Muy bien.-la felicitó la voz. Se giró adelante y vislumbró una figura en las sombras. Era alto y delgado.

-¿Quién eres?.-le preguntó tratando de verle mejor. La figura se mantuvo en su posición.-Déjame verte.-le pidió.

-No puedo.-le respondió. Esa voz tan suave y acompasada le tranquilizó. Sonrió un poco y dio un paso adelante. Pero la figura pareció alejarse.-Trata de recordar.-le pidió.

Nora se quedó mirándole fijamente y trató de hacer lo que ese _chico _le pedía cerrando de nuevo los ojos.-El parque y unos amigos.. Recuerdo que nos sentamos en un banco.. Hablamos y reímos.. Un chico..-pudo recordar a un chico rubio que le sonreía y le ofrecía algo.-Me gustaba ese chico.. Y me ofrece algo.. Droga.-dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe asustada. Ante ella se encontró con la figura que hacía escasos segundos estaba en las sombras.-Me drogué y por eso estoy aquí, ¿no?.-preguntó.

El chico que estaba frente a ella sonrió tristemente y afirmó con la cabeza. Nora lo miró detenidamente. Era un chico alto, con el pelo negro en punta, con ropa y maquillaje oscuros y de tez pálida. Irradiaba paz.

-Estoy muerta.-concluyó. El chico rió y negó con la cabeza.-Entonces.. ¿qué?

-Estás en coma.-le informó ese ser que estaba parado ante ella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Nora trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho ese chico. Se sintió mareada. Trató de calmarse. Todo lo que le decía ese chico era totalmente ilógico y sin sentido pero no había más opciones. Trató de pensar en alguna respuesta lógica, pero nada. No era un sueño. Sabía que era real. Estaba en coma, estaba en su mente.

-No me has dicho aún quién eres.-le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.-¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda o algo así?

El chico volvió a reír y Nora sintió un confortable bienestar dentro de ella.-No.. Digamos que estoy aquí para ayudarte.. Para estar a tu lado.-dijo con una mirada cálida.

-¿Ayudarme a qué?.-le preguntó confundida.

-A despertar.-le respondió. Nora se mantuvo en silencio un momento tratando de poner en orden sus ideas: Estaba en coma, en su mente y al parecer sólo ese chico podía ayudarla. Debía confiar en él. Quería confiar en él.

En ese momento Nora se fijo en que el chico parecía semi transparente. Alzó una mano y trató de tocarle un brazo, y comprobó lo que pensaba. Su mano lo traspasó. El chico observó en silencio el intento de la chica para después volver a posar su mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-le preguntó Nora. Al segundo de preguntar supuso que no tendría nombre. No era alguien real, era producto de su mente, ¿cómo iba a tener nombre?

-Puedes llamarme como quieras.-le sonrió.

Nora se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que un nombre salió de sus labios sin si quiera pensarlo.-Bill.

El chico sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza.-Bill, entonces.

**_¿Reviews? ^^ ¡Besos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aquí estoy!!! xD bueno otro capítulo!!! Lunaleen muchas gracias por comentar!!!! ^^ ¡Besos!_**

3.

Nora siempre había sido muy escéptica y para una persona como ella estar en una situación así era algo difícil de asimilar. Pero debía hacerlo si quería salir de allí. Cuando dejó sus cavilaciones se encontró con que Bill había comenzado a andar a paso lento.  
-¿A dónde vamos?.-le preguntó confusa cuando lo alcanzó. No tenía ninguna lógica ponerse a andar, no había nada que buscar allí. Sólo vacío y oscuridad.  
Bill se giró hacia ella y al ver cómo la miraba se dio cuenta de su error. No debía pensar con lógica, en ese sitio no había cabida para la lógica.  
-Sígueme.-le dijo como toda respuesta. Anduvieron en silencio un rato. La tenue luz de los rayos parecía seguirles allí a dónde iban, aunque a su alrededor seguía habiendo oscuridad. De repente Bill se paró y Nora le imitó. La luz se posó sobre ellos dejando todo a su alrededor en completa oscuridad.  
-Vale.. ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados?.-le preguntó. Esperaba impaciente a que el chico le dijese qué tenía que hacer para salir de allí cuanto antes.  
-No va a ser tan sencillo Nora.-le informó Bill mirando al frente. Nora le miró sorprendida.  
-¿Cómo..? ¿Puedes saber lo que pienso?.-preguntó sin apartar su mirada del rostro del chico. Bill sonrió levemente y se giró hacia ella.  
-Estamos en tu mente, ¿recuerdas? Y yo soy fruto de ella.-le dijo con simpleza. Nora le miró contrariada y algo molesta, no le gustaba nada que ese chico, ser, ángel o lo que fuera supiera en todo momento lo que estaba pensando.-No te enfades.-le pidió sonriendo.  
Nora no pudo evitar sonreír junto a él. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Meneó la cabeza y suspiró.-Entonces, dime, ¿qué hacemos aquí?  
-Empezar.-Nora rodó los ojos.  
-¿Podrías no ser tan parco en palabras?.-le pidió asqueada.-¿Empezar el qué?.-le preguntó impaciente. Otro de sus defectos. El escepticismo y la impaciencia la caracterizaban. Algo nada adecuado para su situación actual.  
-A superar tus miedos.-le dijo girándose del todo y quedándose frente a ella. La miró intensamente a los ojos.  
-¿Mis miedos? ¿Qué miedos?.-soltó confundida. Que ella recordase la única fobia que tenía era la aracnofobia. ¿Enfrentarse a una araña haría que despertase del coma? Pensó.  
-No esa clase de miedos.-Bill negó con la cabeza. Nora se sonrojó un poco, había olvidado que Bill podía leerle la mente.-Unos más profundos, los que han hecho que estés aquí.-Y antes de que Nora pudiera decir o preguntar algo más volvió a andar. Nora lo observó unos segundos en silencio.  
-Espérame.-le pidió comenzando a andar. Pocos pasos después ambos se encontraban frente a una puerta. Era gris y parecía muy vieja.-¿De dónde narices ha salido una puerta?.-exclamó sorprendida.  
-Tienes que entrar.-le dijo Bill ignorando la exclamación de Nora. Ella pasó su mirada de la puerta a Bill. Un nudo se había formado en la boca de su estómago.  
-¿Para qué?.-Nora sabía la respuesta. Tras esa puerta estaba uno de sus miedos. Y debía enfrentarse a él pero necesitaba que Bill se lo dijese.-Lo harás bien.-le sonrió Bill. Nora frunció el ceño fastidiada.  
-No me leas la mente, es molesto.-Bill rió. Nora avanzó un paso hacia la puerta cuando se percató de que Bill se mantenía quieto.  
-¿No vienes conmigo?.-le preguntó temerosa. Bill negó con la cabeza. Súbitamente se sintió desamparada.-Dijiste que estarías a mi lado, que me ayudarías.-le recordó.  
-Y lo estaré, aunque no me veas.-le dijo tranquilizador. Nora dudó unos segundos pero la mirada de Bill le animó a entrar.  
Suspiró y posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta.-Supongo que cuanto antes entre antes saldré.-dijo con una leve sonrisa tratando de animarse a sí misma. Bill afirmó con la cabeza.  
Abrió la puerta y entró. Le temblaban las piernas.  
_Estoy a tu lado_ escuchó como le recordaba Bill justo antes de que cerrara la puerta tras ella.

**Hasta aquí... Puede que la historia se alarge unos capitulos más de lo que había pensado, pero seguirá siendo cortita. ¿Comentarios? ¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios!! (: Siento haber tardado tanto en seguir, pero aquí estoy! xD Ahh!! La historia tiene una segunda parte, os aviso jeje! Aunque aún queda un poquito de la primera! Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar! :D No os aburro más:_**

Entró en una sala sumida en completa oscuridad. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a su alrededor tratando de percibir algo o a alguien. Dio un par de pasos adelante cuando todo comenzó a aclararse.  
-¿Qué..?-susurró confusa al percatarse de que el lugar que comenzaba a percibir a su alrededor era la entrada de su casa.-¿Mamá?-llamó esperanzada en que su madre apareciese gritándole por las escaleras, como cada vez que hacía algo que no debía. Pero nadie bajó por las escaleras. Parecía que no había nadie en casa. Se giró hacia la puerta de su casa y abrió los ojos impactada.  
Una niña de unos seis años entraba por la puerta de la casa de la mano de una mujer de mediana edad. La niña reía feliz mientras jugaba con su muñeca nueva.  
Los ojos de Nora se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como la niña gritaba emocionada y se agarraba a un hombre también de mediana edad, que en ese momento salía de la cocina.  
Ante sus ojos su padre cogía a la niña mientras le preguntaba qué tal lo había pasado en el parque. Vio como su madre sonreía y se dirigía a las escaleras.  
Nora vio como su madre pasaba a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia. Se mantuvo en su posición, tratando de controlar el llanto y tratando de observar con atención la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Su padre le sonreía y ella, con seis años, mientras tanto le contaba algo que parecía muy emocionante.  
-Papá, ¿me vas a llevar a montar en bici?-preguntó la pequeña Nora esperanzada. Su padre negó levemente con la cabeza.  
-No puedo cariño, tengo que ir a trabajar.-le dijo. Nora hizo un puchero y bajó la cabeza triste.  
-¡Me lo prometiste!-le gritó recordando la promesa que le había hecho su padre de enseñarle a montar en bici hacía unos días.  
-Lo sé.-le dijo el hombre acariciándole la mejilla.-Pero hoy no puedo.. Tengo que ir a trabajar.-le explicó calmadamente.-Me han llamado y debo ir.. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?  
La niña se apartó de su padre enfadada.-¡No! ¡¡Lo prometiste!!-le gritaba comenzando a llorar desilusionada. Su padre suspiró y cogió su maletín de una mesa de la entrada de la casa.  
-Otro día, ¿vale?.-le preguntó con una sonrisa. La niña negó con la cabeza.  
-¡No! ¡Me has mentido! ¡Yo quería ir hoy! ¡HOY!-Nora veía como la niña gritaba fuera de sí, enfadada con su padre.-¡Te odio!-gritó girándose hacia las escaleras y subiéndolas rápidamente dejando a su padre en la entrada.  
Nora observó como él se quedaba quieto unos segundos, disgustado. Suspiró y miró su reloj. Al parecer llegaba tarde. Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa.  
Todo alrededor de Nora volvió a oscurecerse. Papá suspiró Nora llorando. Esa fue la última vez que había visto a su padre. La última vez que le abrazó, que habló con él.. Antes de morir en un accidente de tráfico.  
Calló de rodillas en medio de la oscuridad sin reprimir el llanto. Te odio.. Eso era lo último que le había dicho a su padre. Te odio.  
-Nora.-escuchó como le llamaba alguien. Alzó la mirada.  
-¿Bill?-preguntó sin ver nada a su alrededor.  
-No.-le dijo la voz. Ante ella un haz de luz dio paso a un hombre. Abrió los ojos impactada al ver su a padre frente a ella. Estaba tal y como recordaba haberlo visto por última vez. Él sonrió. Nora volvió a llorar confundida.-Tranquila.-le dijo manteniéndose frente a ella.  
-Papá..-dijo tratando de controlarse. Suspiró y lo miró fijamente. Era él, sin duda, aunque, al igual que Bill, parecía medio transparente.  
-Hola cariño.-le sonrió cálidamente. Era un hombre alto, moreno y muy guapo. Tal y como lo recordaba.  
-Hola..-dijo ella sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía creer que estuviera hablando con su padre.-Papá, yo..no sé..  
-Estás confusa, lo entiendo.-le dijo él.-Vamos, levántate.-le pidió. Nora se levantó con lentitud, como si temiese que un movimiento brusco fuera a hacer desaparecer a su padre.  
-Mucho.-admitió poniéndose ante él. Deseaba abrazarle pero sabía que no podía.-Papá, ¿qué hago aquí?  
-Bill te lo ha explicado, ¿verdad?-le respondió. Nora le miró confundida pero al segundo recordó que la lógica no servía en ese lugar. Afirmó con la cabeza.  
-Papá.. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte.-le dijo ella aturullada por todas las cosas que le pasaban por la mente en esos momentos. El hombre sonrió levemente.  
-Lo sé.-le dijo.  
-Es verdad.. Eres parte de mi mente, como Bill.-sonrió Nora. Él afirmó con la cabeza. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos.-Papá.. Siento haberte dicho que te odiaba.. No era cierto..-le dijo bajando la mirada. Desde ese día había vivido con el temor de que su padre muriera pensando que le odiaba. Esa idea le carcomía por dentro desde hacía años.  
-Cariño, sé que no era cierto.-le dijo él sonriendo y acercándose a ella. Alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla, como siempre hacía cuando era pequeña para tranquilizarla. No notó su caricia, pero sí una calidez sobre ella. Al escucharle decir eso Nora sintió como si algo dentro de ella se liberase. Sonrió aliviada.  
-¿De verdad?.-preguntó sonriente.  
-De verdad.-le dijo.-Sólo fue una pataleta.. Sé que me querías y me quieres.-le sonrió con tranquilidad. Nora sonrió con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.  
-Te echo de menos, papá.-le dijo.  
-Lo sé.. Pero siempre estoy con vosotras.-le dijo su padre.-Siempre estoy velando por vosotras.-le aclaró. Nora se sintió más tranquila, en paz.-Debo irme y tú debes seguir con tu camino junto a Bill.-Nora negó con la cabeza. No quería volver a separarse de él. Su padre sonrió y se alejó un poco de ella.-Bill te está esperando.. Debéis seguir para que puedas despertar cariño. Tienes que despertar.-le dijo él. Nora afirmó con la cabeza aún con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.  
-Adiós papá, te quiero.-se despidió. Su padre sonrió y desapareció ante ella con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.  
Nora se mantuvo un momento parada. Asimilando lo que había pasado. Su padre sabía que le quería. Sonrió y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de emoción. Abrió la puerta que estaba tras ella. Salió fuera y no vio a Bill. Miró a su alrededor asustada.  
-¿Bill? ¡Bill!-le llamó temiendo que el chico le hubiese dejado sola. En ese momento notó una respiración en su nuca, la cual hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Se giró encontrándose de frente a Bill. La miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió.  
-Sabía que lo harías bien.-le dijo. Nora se secó las lágrimas y sonrió. Se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos hasta que Bill se apartó de ella y comenzó a andar. Ella le alcanzó más tranquila.  
-Bill..-le llamó. El chico se giró hacia ella.-Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer así.-le pidió recordando lo asustada que se había sentido hacía escasos minutos al pensar que Bill se había ido de su lado.  
-De acuerdo.-le sonrió. Siguieron andando. Nora le miró levemente y tuvo la sensación de que Bill no parecía tan incorpóreo como antes. No se transparentaba tanto como hacía un rato.. Negó levemente con la cabeza pensando que eran ideas suyas. Junto a ella, y sin dejar de mirar adelante, Bill sonrió.

**_¡Hasta aquí por hoy! ¿Comentarios? ^^ Besos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Muchas gracias por el comentario Mafer =) Subo doble capítulo fundido en uno! Y te lo dedico por comentar jeje!! Aunque parezca el final no lo es... aún queda mucha historia por delante!_**

Caminaron en silencio un rato. Al lado de Nora, Bill se mantenía sumido en silencio. Le miró. Caminaba con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro. Nora sonrió levemente.  
-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.-dijo mirando al frente. Bill se giró hacia ella y alzó una ceja.  
-¿Porqué?.-Nora se encogió de hombros y suspiró.  
-Esto es tan extraño e irreal.-dijo sacando a la luz el escepticismo que le caracterizaba. Siguieron caminando en dirección a algún lugar de su mente que la chica desconocía.  
-Pero es real.-le aclaró Bill parando en seco. Nora se paró junto a él y le miró.-Estamos aquí, en tu mente. Solos tú y yo.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
Asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a creerle. Aunque quería y sabía que debía le costaba hacerlo, era inevitable.-¿Dónde está la puerta?.-preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Casi todo era oscuridad alrededor de ambos.  
-No hay puerta.-le respondió Bill.-Por ahora.-dijo el chico misteriosamente. Nora le miró algo molesta, ahí estaba de nuevo el misterio que tanto le fastidiaba.  
-¿Entonces?.-preguntó.  
Como toda respuesta todo a su alrededor comenzó a aclarase. Nora entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor con dificultad. Abrió la boca ligeramente al ver lo que estaba ante ella. Miró al suelo y después a Bill sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.  
-¿Un tablero de ajedrez?.-preguntó impactada. Ante ella se alzaban majestuosas todas las piezas de ese juego que le encantaba desde que era una niña.  
-¿Sabes jugar, no?.-preguntó Bill sabiendo la respuesta. Nora afirmó con la cabeza poco convencida.  
-Hace años que no juego..-dijo insegura mirando a su alrededor.  
-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré.-le dijo tratando de calmarla. Nora sonrió levemente y miró al frente. Una amplia puerta se alzaba al final del tablero. Justo frente a ellos.  
-Para llegar allí..-comenzó Bill a explicarle pero Nora le interrumpió.-Debo ganar la partida.-terminó Nora. Sabía que si llegaba a aquella puerta despertaría. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía. Bill la miró y sonrió.  
-¿Preparada?.-preguntó el chico. Nora se mantuvo en silencio un momento sopesando la situación. Afirmó con la cabeza. Bill dio un paso adelante y Nora se estremeció. Juraría que antes de dar ese paso Bill había rozado su mano con la suya. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no?

Se mantuvo quieta unos segundos tratando de saber si realmente Bill le había tocado o si había sido su imaginación. Ante ella, y mirando fijamente la puerta de fondo, Bill sonreía tristemente. Bajó su mirada al suelo mientras Nora se ponía a su lado.  
Comenzó la partida. Nora trataba de recordar la última vez que había jugado al ajedrez. Hacía años que había guardado su tablero en el baúl del ático pensando que era un juego estúpido y aburrido, aunque en el fondo lo adoraba.  
Entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar porqué razón había dejado de jugar.. Pero no podía. O no quería.  
-Te toca.-le dijo Bill. Nora meneó su cabeza tratando de concentrarse. Debía ganar y todo acabaría. Movió ficha y suspiró. Un nuevo rayo de luz apareció frente a ellos. Nora abrió los ojos impresionada y se giró hacia Bill.  
-Lo estás haciendo bien.-le sonrió el chico mirándola con un deje de soledad en su mirada.-Muy bien.  
Nora sonrió y siguió avanzando en el tablero junto a él. Con cada buena jugada más rayos de luz les iluminaban. La esperanza y la fuerza por seguir adelante comenzaban a inundarla mientras veía que la puerta cada vez estaba más cerca. Aunque también notó, contrariada, que algo de tristeza se mezclaba en sus sentimientos. Se giró hacia Bill pero no le vio.  
-¿Bill?.-se giró completamente. No había rastro de él. Se había ido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le llamó de nuevo, gritando, desesperada.-¡Bill!.-sentía que no podía hacerlo sola. No sin él.  
"Sigue" escuchó como la decía el chico desde algún lugar. Fue un susurro. Pero Nora negó con la cabeza llorando asustada.-No. No puedo.. ¿Dónde estás?.-preguntó enfadada. Le había prometido que no se iría de su lado.  
"Contigo. Pero debes seguir Nora, ya falta poco" le animaba. Su voz seguía tranquila, como siempre. Y eso a Nora le enfureció.-¡No!-le gritó mirando a todas partes. No pensaba moverse de esa casilla hasta que Bill apareciese a su lado de nuevo.  
"Vamos Nora.. Hazlo" le pidió. Ella se quedó quieta. Enfadada y triste. Sola. Y el recuerdo de porqué había dejado de jugar a ajedrez le dio de lleno. Lo dejó porque se sentía sola. Porque no entendía porqué debía jugar estando sola.. El ajedrez es un juego de dos, no de una persona sola. Sola, como ella. Se secó las lágrimas y miró decidida a la puerta.-Basta..-se dijo a sí misma. Estaba harta de sentirse sola y desamparada. Si estaba sola saldría de allí sola. Sin Bill, sin nadie. Sola.  
En algún lugar Bill sonreía orgulloso mientras Nora guiaba sus piezas con intención de terminar la partida. Decidida, furiosa y esperanzada.  
-Jaque mate.-dijo Nora acabando con la partida. Las piezas desaparecieron y le dejaron paso hacia la puerta. Nada le impedía ir hacia ella y abrirla. Pero no se movió. Poco a poco su alrededor comenzó a aclararse pero ella no se movía.  
"Vamos Nora, ve hacia la puerta" dijo Bill tranquila y pausadamente. Pero Nora parecía no escucharle. Observaba la puerta con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Su mente decía que debía andar hacia ella pero su cuerpo no respondía. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar. "¡Nora! ¡Corre!" la voz de Bill había perdido cualquier atisbo de tranquilidad y serenidad. Le gritaba asustado. Sabía lo que ocurriría si Nora no se iba en ese momento. "¡Vete!"  
Nora sintió como si un gancho le cogiese el estómago y tirase de ella hacía abajo mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer. No había tablón de ajedrez, ni luz u oscuridad.. Solo caía y caía. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento del coche contra el fondo pero seguía cayendo. Cayendo en la nada.  
"Nora" la voz de Bill llegó a sus oídos clara y fuerte "Nora, debes creer en ti.. Has hecho todo el camino tú.. Debes creer.." le pedía. Nora negaba con la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados y llorando. Sabía que desaparecería para siempre. Para siempre. "Cree en ti.. En tu madre, tu hermana.. Todos los que te rodean.. Cree" le pidió Bill con la voz quebrada. Seguía cayendo. Imágenes de su madre, su hermana y sus amigos aparecieron ante ella. sonriendo. Su vida apareció ante ella. Y abrió los ojos y estiró un brazo. Sin saber cómo consiguió aferrarse a una pared. Con mucho esfuerzo logró agarrarse con ambas manos a esa pared rocosa. No miró abajo.  
-Dame tu mano.-escuchó cómo le decía Bill. Alzó su mirada y le vio ante ella tendiéndole su mano.  
Sorprendida acercó su mano a la suya y la agarró con fuerza. Bill la alzó hasta un lugar seguro. Cuando estaban frente a frente Nora le abrazó asustada. Era palpable.  
-Eres mi ángel.. Aunque digas que no.-le susurró Nora sin soltarse de él y recordándole lo que él le había dicho cuando se conocieron. Bill sonrió levemente.  
Y se quedaron en esa posición, abrazados en silencio, solo el uno junto al otro. Nora sabía que iba a despertar. Más y más luz surgía ante ellos.  
-¿Te recordaré?-preguntó separándose un poco de Bill. Él sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.  
Más luz. Pero antes de despertar y de que todo acabase, Nora cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de él. Bill también cerró los ojos sabiendo que en segundos desaparecería.  
Cuando sus labios se rozaron una luz cegadora inundó el lugar. Todo era blanco a su alrededor. Y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Despertó.

**_¿Comentarios? ¡Besos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de un parón he vuelto con el fic! Aquí os traigo el final de la primera parte. Tiene una segunda parte, totalmente diferente. Nora y Bill seguirán siendo los protragonistas. Además de Tom. (:**

**¡Disfrutad!**

Colocó con cuidado el tablero de ajedrez sobre su mesa. Sonrió mientras terminaba de colocar las fichas sobre el tablero mientras recordaba la extraña sensación que desde que había despertado en el hospital hacía un mes le había hecho querer desempolvar ese viejo juego de su ático. Y al fin podía hacerlo.  
Paseó su mirada por todo su cuarto y sonrió tranquila. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Desde el momento en que había despertado rodeada de su madre y su hermana sintió que todo iría bien. No sabía porqué, pero lo sabía.  
Cogió su móvil y abrió su agenda. La repasó atentamente comprobando que había borrado los teléfonos de todas las personas que no aportaban nada a su nueva vida y que en el pasado sólo habían conseguido que se sintiera más sola y perdida que nunca.  
Se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Solo hacía tres días que había salido del hospital y, extrañamente, se sentía más viva que nunca. Más segura de sí misma.  
Aunque sentía que no era capaz de recordar algo.  
Mientras estaba tumbada en la cama del hospital algo le rondaba la mente constantemente, una sensación o un recuerdo. Pero no sabía qué demonios era.  
Y aunque había pasado un mes esa sensación seguía dentro de ella. Pero no le agobiaba ni le hacía sentir mal. Al contrario, le empujaba a sentirse optimista y fuerte. Así que, aunque no lo recordara, y eso en ocasiones le frustrara, le gustaba tener esa sensación dentro de ella.  
-Nora, ¡abre!.-escuchó como le llamaba su madre sacándole de sus pensamientos. El timbre volvió a sonar y suspiró. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sonrió. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Y que ella era "la botones" de esa casa, era una de ellas. Bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción y se encontró con que en la sala su madre colocaba varias partituras sobre el piano.  
-Es mi nuevo alumno.-le anunció su madre emocionada.-Sé amable.-le advirtió girándose hacia el piano.  
-Siempre soy amable.-le contestó alzando una ceja sorprendida. Por una de la ventanas del salón divisó un camión de mudanzas y a varias personas llevando un sillón a la casa de a lado. Se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia el pasillo. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con un chico que la miraba sonriente.  
-Hola.-saludó el chico. Nora se quedó quieta y le observó detenidamente unos segundos. Era alto, moreno y con un look con el que nunca había visto a nadie antes. Esa sensación le dio de lleno mientras el chico la miraba curioso.-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí.-respondió sonriendo levemente.-¿Te conozco?.-Lo preguntó sin pensar pero había algo en ese chico que se le hacía familiar.  
-No creo.-negó girándose hacia el camión de mudanzas.-Soy nuevo en la ciudad. Venimos del norte.-le informó jugueteando con un cuaderno y un boli entre sus manos.  
Nora afirmó con la cabeza sintiéndose algo estúpida por haber abordado así a un completo desconocido.  
-Vengo por las clases de piano.-le dijo el chico sonriendo tímidamente y sin moverse de su posición. Nora dio un respingo y sonrió.  
-Claro. Pasa.-le dijo apartándose y dejándole pasar. Cuando ambos estaban en el hall cerró la puerta tras ella.  
-Por cierto, me llamo Bill.-se presentó el chico extendiéndole su mano. Nora sonrió.  
-Nora, encantada Bill.-dijo estrechándosela y sintiendo un extraño calor en su pecho. Y esa sensación extraña que la acompañaba hacía semanas se extendió desde su pecho hasta cada una de sus extremidades haciéndola sentir algo que creía haber sentido hacía tiempo. No sabía cuando ni cómo, pero lo había sentido antes.  
Se mantuvieron en esa posición unos segundos hasta que escucharon como su madre llamaba a Bill.  
-Bueno.-dijo Nora apartándose de Bill algo contrariada y girándose hacia las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.-Adiós.  
-Nos vemos Nora.-se despidió Bill sonriéndole cálidamente antes de girarse hacia el salón y saludar a su madre dispuesto a empezar su primera clase de piano.  
Y ahí, de piés ante los pies de la escalera y viendo a ese chico sentado en el viejo piano de su familia escuchando atentamente a su madre, Nora supo que todo iría bien.

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
